


Look Out the Window at That Storm

by Thatonegayone



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Bar Rescue, F/F, One Night Stand, They're snowed in, they just like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegayone/pseuds/Thatonegayone
Summary: “That’s amazing. You’re amazing.” Emma whispered, her eyes flickered down to Alyssa’s lips and back up to her eyes. Alyssa gave a small nod and closed the distance.She tasted like cranberries and smelled like lavender and Emma was hooked. Alyssa deepened the kiss and lightly dragged her fingers up Emma’s arm before tangling in the blonde hair. Emma pulled back slightly so their foreheads were still touching, trying to catch her breath.“I live on this block, do you wanna—”“Yes.” Alyssa breathed,  grabbing her jacket and scarf and pulling on Emma’s hand towards the door.ORA one night stand gets snowed in.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Look Out the Window at That Storm

There was something in the motonoy of coming to The Taproom every night that was nice for Emma. It was comfortable. She knew what to expect, who would come in, how her Jack and Coke would taste, how much she would tip and just what Barry — her usual bartender — would say. It was normal, and it was Emma’s little slice of heaven. 

It was a normal thursday night at The Taproom. Beleaguered business people filed in and complaining that it wasn’t the weekend yet. The occasional birthday celebration would pour in with drunken 20-somethings in matching outfits and sashes. Emma could tell the sort of people who came into the bar just by the face Barry would make behind the bar before pulling on a smile and welcoming them in. 

Everything was working like clockwork, around 10:30 Emma was on her last drink and took a minute to look around. Wall Street men were sitting around and hitting on the different women sitting alone at the bar — they never came up to Emma, much to her relief, it was never fun having to come out to a complete stranger. Even though New York was way more accepting than Indiana ever was, it was still scary for Emma every single time. 

She had just finished off her final drink of the night when she heard a clearly uncomfortable laugh. Emma slightly turned in her seat towards the source of the laughter and her eyes got wide. 

This girl was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen — well what she could see of her at least, there was a burly man in a suit between Emma and this mystery girl who was covering most of her from view. All Emma could really see was a thicket of dark curly hair and a pair of brown Disney Princess eyes looking at the man in front of her with a glimmer of fear behind them. 

Emma quickly downed what was left of her drink and slid her leather jacket on before walking around the long way towards the girl. 

“Hey baby, sorry I’m late.” Emma said as casually as possible slipping an arm around the brunette’s shoulders. The girl tensed for a second before seeing Emma whose eyes were checking to see if she was okay. 

“Oh! Honey it’s so okay! Marcus here was keeping me company!” The girl smiled at Emma and moved to hold the hand that was resting on her shoulder. “He actually just offered to buy us our drinks all night!” Marcus was clearly taken aback by Emma’s sudden appearance and stuttered before giving a slimy smile and nod, sliding Barry his card. 

“Marcus! That’s so sweet of you!” Emma gushed, pulling the brunette in a little closer who slightly snuggled into her with a smile. “Barry can I get a jack and coke and a — what do you want baby?” 

“Vodka cran please!” 

“A vodka cran!” Barry nodded and went to work pouring their drinks. “Now Marcus, I hope you don’t mind but I haven’t seen this one all day and I would love to be able to tell her about my horrid boss.”

“Ugh what did he do this time baby?” The girl huffed and completely turned to face Emma. Marcus grumbled something incoherent and walked away. Both women watched him leave and waited until he was far out of ear shot before talking again. “Thank you so much! I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t swoop in.”

“Of course! I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all with the whole couple thing, it’s usually the easiest thing to make them go away.” Emma said while taking Marcus’s seat. 

“No! It was perfectly fine!” She said, putting her hand on Emma’s arm. “It wasn’t my first time pretending to be dating someone for a bar rescue.” 

“Oh?” Emma’s eyebrow quirked up, taking a sip from the drink Barry put in front of her. 

“Yeah, back in college, I was in charge of getting my sorority sisters away from the creepy guys at the bar.” She smiled, running a hand through her curls. “I guess that’s just part of being the only lesbian in the chapter — Oh shit — I’m Alyssa by the way!” 

“Emma. Emma Nolan.” Emma nodded and held her glass out, Alyssa clinked hers to Emma’s and smiled. They both sat there for a beat in comfortable silence, Emma was getting lost in Alyssa’s big brown eyes before she cleared her throat. “So, Alyssa, are you just here drinking alone or are you waiting for someone?” 

“I’m just drinking alone, I just sorta moved here and I don’t really know anyone,” she said, taking another sip. “Drinking alone at a bar is better than eating pho at home alone for the fifth time this week.” 

“Shit, I get that.” Emma laughed. “I work at home, so coming here every night is really the only way I get human interaction.” 

“Ugh I feel that! What do you do?” Alyssa’s hand was still resting on Emma’s arm and she leaned in a little closer to Emma. 

“I’m a songwriter. I don’t perform often, but you can make some good money selling songs to some of the labels around the city.” Emma shrugged and swirled her drink. “What about you?” 

“I work with social services. I am a counselor for LGBTQ kids who get kicked out of their homes.” Alyssa downed the rest of her drink, motioning to Barry for another. 

“Shit, that sounds like a lot.” Emma said, putting her hand on top of Alyssa’s and giving it a little squeeze. 

“It is, but these kids just want to be heard and accepted, and if that’s the least I can do for them, I’m happy to do it.” Her voice was soft, drawing Emma in a little bit closer. 

“That’s amazing. You’re amazing.” Emma whispered, her eyes flickered down to Alyssa’s lips and back up to her eyes. Alyssa gave a small nod and closed the distance. 

She tasted like cranberries and smelled like lavender and Emma was hooked. Alyssa deepened the kiss and lightly dragged her fingers up Emma’s arm before tangling in the blonde hair. Emma pulled back slightly so their foreheads were still touching, trying to catch her breath. 

“I live on this block, do you wanna—”

“Yes.” Alyssa breathed, grabbing her jacket and scarf and pulling on Emma’s hand towards the door. 

— — 

It was a cloudy and cold night in the city. It was only November, but winter was already in full swing, making both Emma and Alyssa walk as close as they could to the other for warmth. Emma wrapped her arm around Alyssa’s waist, fingers digging into her side. 

Emma worked on unlocking her apartment door with frozen hands. Something that was proving to be more difficult than normal thanks to Alyssa wrapping her arms around her from behind and pressing kisses to her neck. 

“Alyssa, you’re making this really hard right now.” Emma managed to get out as Alyssa brushed her teeth against her pulse. 

“Well you better hurry up then,” Alyssa whispered in her ear, pushing blonde curls out of the way. “I am not a patient woman.” 

Emma’s skin erupted in goosebumps and she breathed a huge sigh of relief when the door opened after what felt like forever. She pulled Alyssa in and pinned her against the door, fighting with her leather jacket until it landed on the floor with a soft thud. The two were kissing like their lives depended on it, Emma’s fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of Alyssa’s neck and pulled until Alyssa gasped and bared her neck to Emma.

Emma’s other hand slid down Alyssa’s back until she reached the back of her thigh, hitching Alyssa’s leg around Emma’s waist. Alyssa pulls Emma in as close as she can, starting to grind her hips into Emma’s, causing both girls to gasp. Alyssa dragged her hand to Emma’s sternum and down to her chest, feeling Emma’s heartbeat thundering against her ribcage.

Alyssa managed to push off of the door towards the open bedroom door, never taking her lips and her hands off of Emma. They both managed to kick off their shoes and socks halfway to the bedroom, and Alyssa was already out of her shirt by the time the door shut behind them. Emma laid on the bed, resting on her elbows and watching Alyssa slip out of her pants. 

“Emma,” Alyssa said, crawling on the bed towards Emma. “Can I?” She brought her hands to the hemline of Emma’s shirt pulling it up a little. 

“Yeah,” Emma whispered, capturing Alyssa in a kiss before her shirt was slipped over her head. 

“Holy shit.” Alyssa breathed looking down at the expanse of skin that was just made visible to her. 

“See anything you like?” Emma threw a smirk at Alyssa’s dropped jaw. Alyssa dragged her hands to touch Emma through her bra, just looking at Emma in awe. 

“I—” 

“Yeah, I know, I have that effect on people.” Emma said before looping her arm around to undo her bra, letting Alyssa pull it off and throw it to the corner of the room. Alyssa slipped out of her pants and threw her bra to land next to Emma’s. 

“You’re hot.” Alyssa breathed, sitting up, pulling Emma with her, and kissing her hard. 

“So are you, holy shit.” Emma groaned as Alyssa started kissing down her neck and dragging her teeth along her chest. 

“Emma? I’m going to need you to shut up and go down on me, does that work for you?” Alyssa said looking up from Emma’s chest.

“Yes ma’am,” Emma managed to flip on top of Alyssa and travel down her body. 

— — 

Alyssa woke up to the morning sun streaming into her eyes between Emma’s blinds. The room was freezing but it didn’t bother Alyssa. She was wrapped in Emma’s arms, her bare chest pressing against Alyssa’s back, her steady breathing gently blowing Alyssa’s curls to the side. 

Alyssa managed to grab her phone to check the time without disturbing Emma, it was only 7:30. If she left now, she could still be able to go home and shower and change before grabbing a bagel on the way to the office. She managed to slip out of Emma’s embrace and started looking around the apartment for her various articles of clothing that she had lost on their race to the bed. 

She paused for a second as she pulled on her shoes that were sitting in the middle of the living room. _Should I leave my number? Or maybe just my card? I don’t know what this situation calls for. Shit._ _I just won’t, I can always find her again at the bar. It’s fine, she’ll understand. _

It wasn’t until Alyssa was almost out the door of the apartment that she took a minute to look around the apartment. It was a nice and roomy space, must be expensive as hell being in this neighborhood without a roommate. But the exposed brick and the dozen of knitted blankets strewn on the sofa just screamed Emma — well what Alyssa could gather from Emma after a night of not talking. 

Alyssa took a few steps towards the large window at the end of the room because the light that was coming through the curtains was too bright for 7:45 in the morning. 

The entire city was covered in snow. So much snow that it was hard to see where the street was supposed to be. The front doors of some apartment buildings were completely covered in snow. Alyssa quickly opened her work email to see an unopened message from her boss with the subject: NO WORK. SNOW DAY. 

She still opened it and read it twice before opening up Uber. No rides available. She sighed and opened Lyft. No rides available. She opened her news app and in big red letters at the top of the page was “BLIZZARD INCOMING, STAY OFF THE ROADS. ALL LOCAL TRANSPORT IS SUSPENDED.” 

_ Shit.  _

— — 

Emma woke up to an empty bed — which was to be expected. What surprised her was a fully dressed Alyssa standing in her doorway, phone in her hand and looking at Emma with confusion on her face. 

“Hey. Uh what’s up?”

“We’re snowed in.” Alyssa stated matter of factly. 

“Wait what?” Emma sat up in bed, holding a blanket to her chest. 

“It’s a fucking winter wonderland out there and all transportation is suspended. So I guess I’m staying here — but only if that’s okay with you?” Emma wasn’t about to send Alyssa out into the cold, so she nodded in response. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine! Do you want some breakfast or some coffee or something?” As Emma started getting out of bed, the blanket she was holding in front of her slipped a little, causing Alyssa’s eyes snap down to her chest. 

“I mean, if I’m going to be here for a while, why don’t we just…” She sauntered towards the bed, unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off. 

“If you are going to be here all day, we might as well.” Emma smiled as Alyssa straddled her lap and moved her hair to one side. 

Alyssa pulled Emma into a searing kiss, pushing her back so she was laying down with Alyssa over her, peeling the blanket from between them. Emma’s hands slid to play with the waistband of Alyssa’s slacks. Alyssa’s hand slid between them and pulled the zipper of her pants down, wriggling out of them. 

“I just want to check — is this okay?” Emma whispered against her lips, trailing her right hand from Alyssa’s back to her stomach, her fingertips just brushing the top of Alyssa’s black lace underwear. 

“Of course it is.” Alyssa said moving her hand to Emma’s and guided it down past her waistband.

She inhaled sharply through her teeth as Emma’s middle finger just barely slipped inside of her. 

— — 

Three hours after Alyssa went back to bed with Emma, they were laying intertwined trying to figure out just what to say. Alyssa was racking her brain to find a topic that was appropriate. _ Afterall, what do you say to the person who was supposed to be nothing more than a one night stand who you get snowed in with? College didn’t prepare me for this. Fuck  _

“So, what do you wanna do today?” Emma said as nonchalantly as possible, dragging her fingers lazily up Alyssa’s spine, making her shiver. 

“We could do more of this,” Alyssa said half joking, rolling on top of Emma.  _ Wait, no. this was a mistake, this is too intimate, this isn’t causal, fuck. How do I play this off? _

“Well, as much as I would like that, I don’t think either of us would last long without eating at least, so I’m sorry but Imma have to put a temporary hiatus on sex.” Emma’s eyes got big at the sight of Alyssa so close and practically glowing in the light coming through the window. She cleared her throat, and Alyssa took that as her cue to roll off of Emma and wrap herself in a blanket while Emma started pulling leggings and a sweatshirt out of her dresser. 

“Do you— Can I borrow something to wear?” Alyssa asked quietly picking up her pants from the heap of her clothes from last night and folding them as nicely as she could.

“Yeah, of course! Sweats or leggings?” Emma was still digging through her drawers. 

“Whatever’s on top,” Alyssa said, coming up behind Emma and being handed a pair of black leggings and an oversized NYU sweatshirt. She slipped the clothing on and threw the blanket back on the bed. “Thank you. I really didn’t want to wear my work clothes if we were just going to be hanging out.” 

“I feel you,” Emma laughed as she pulled her sweatshirt on and turned around to face the brunette. “Waffles or pancakes?” 

“Waffles,” Alyssa smiled —  _ no one has offered to make me breakfast before. This day may not be too bad.  _ “Can I help at all?” 

“No! Don’t worry about it, how do you take your coffee?” Emma said over her shoulder making her way into the kitchen. 

“Black with two sugars.” Alyssa said, following close behind. 

“Gotcha,” Emma started grabbing a mixing bowl and starting the coffee maker. “So, uh. Tell me about you.” 

“What do you wanna know?” Alyssa plopped down on one of the stools and watched Emma as she started adding eggs and milk to the waffle mix. 

“Hmmm,” Emma stopped mixing and looked up at Alyssa in thought. “What about where you’re from, family life, I don’t know. Whatever you really wanna share. I’m not going to pry if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Well, I’m from Indiana, I was raised by my mom, college at Columbia, started out as law because that’s what my mom wanted, but I decided child psychology.” The room was starting to fill with the smell of coffee. Emma was watching Alyssa closely as she grabbed two mugs and poured the coffee, handing a brightly colored mug with a badger on it to Alyssa. “Thanks. I uh decided to stay here for good after going home for a year and doing some student teaching at my old high school. So I packed up and moved back and I’ve been here since. How about you?” 

“Grew up in Ohio, came out at 16, got kicked out of my house, lived with my Gran till I went to NYU and now I’m just writing music and hanging here.” Emma said it all matter of factly, continuing to mix together the waffle batter. She only looked up to see a wide eyed Alyssa as she poured the batter into the iron, the smell of waffles mixing with the coffee in a heavenly combination. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Emma.” 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” She said softly. 

“Still, I can only imagine…” 

“Yeah.” Emma looked up from the waffle that was now steaming on a plate. “Anyways, uh, do you have any ideas on what we should do today?” 

“I mean I won’t say no to some netflix, maybe a shitty movie or two? Some Great British Bake Off?” Alyssa said. 

“Yeah, that sounds good to me!” Emma smiled and handed over a plate of waffles with a bottle of syrup.

Breakfast went with laughter and Alyssa felt herself feeling more and more comfortable with Emma. Although, it was funny to her that they were practically going backwards in comparison to most relationships.  _ Wait? What? Relationships? Where the fuck did that come from? _

Alyssa cleaned the dishes while Emma grabbed the blankets from the couch and getting them ready for a day spent watching movies. Both women sat on either end of the couch, but they slowly got closer and closer together. Alyssa convinced herself that it was because she was cold, and Emma’s body warmth was an easier way to get warm than asking the blonde to have to turn up the heater. Emma had a small smile on her face as she lifted her arm for Alyssa to better nuzzle into her side for warmth. 

— — 

They stayed like that until the building itself groaned and everything went quiet and dark. 

“Fuck, that’s the power.” Emma mumbled, getting out of the warm cocoon of blankets and body heat to turn on the gas fireplace. The warmth and gentle glow of the fire filled the room. Alyssa sat on the couch under a pile of blankets and watched as Emma moved around the room, lighting as many candles as she could find. Soon enough, the apartment was softly glowing and Emma looked at Alyssa. 

It was unfair how beautiful Alyssa looked in the candle light. The way her hair made it look like she was wearing a halo. The way her brown eyes melted into pools that Emma could get lost in for days. The way she looked so content in Emma’s favorite NYU sweatshirt. She was  _ perfect _ . 

“Can I help with anything?” Alyssa asked sheepishly, looking around the room. “It looks like you’ve gotten it all mostly done, but I feel bad not helping.” 

“You’re sweet, but I think I’m good.” Emma tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and walked towards the kitchen. “Are you hungry? It’s a gas stove, we can still cook even though the power is out.” 

“I could eat.” Alyssa slipped out from under the blankets, stretching her arms up in the air. Her sweatshirt rose up just enough so Emma got to see the sliver of stomach that made her mouth dry. She cleared her throat and busied herself with filling up a pot with water to let it boil on the stove and digging through her fridge to scrounge up ingredients to make a sauve. 

“Pasta sound good?” 

“Amazing.” She smiled at Emma, sitting on the bar stool where they ate breakfast that morning. “You said you write music, but just how exactly do you afford an apartment like this Em?” 

Emma’s heart fluttered at the nickname, keeping her eyes down and focused on the cherry tomatoes she was cutting in halves. “Uh— well this is actually a sublease from my friend Dee Dee. She has a lot of places and wasn’t using this one and was down to let me stay here.”

“Oh that’s nice! Is she giving you a big discount on rent? Because this is a pricey neighborhood.” 

“Not really, I have a lot in savings, and every once in a while you write a hit, and that keeps you good for a while.” She scooped the tomatoes into a pan to let them simmer in olive oil and cook down, throwing a few basil leaves in the pan. “That new song that Hozier has out? That’s me.” 

“No fucking way.” Alyssa looked at her quizzically. “That’s amazing!” 

“It’s a job. I want to get back to doing my own stuff, but this is paying the bills. I’ll play at The Taproom every once in a while, but it’s not like people are knocking down my door to sign me or anything.” 

“Well, they’re stupid.” Alyssa said matter of factly before shivering. “Is it okay if I borrow some more stuff? It’s getting a little cold.” 

“Yeah of course, go through the drawers, whatever you need Lys.” Emma said as she stirred the pasta. Her head snapping up in realization. “Lys, I’m going to go next door, are you okay with a dinner guest?” 

“Uh, sure?” Alyssa yelled from the other room, her voice muffled from what Emma could only guess was another layer being put on over her head. 

“Be right back!” Emma took the sauce off the heat and turned off the stove, wiping her hands before stepping out of her apartment. 

— — 

Alyssa came out of Emma’s room to an older woman sitting at the table in the kitchen. She was bundled up in various jackets and holding a mug of tea, smiling and laughing at Emma as she pulled dishes down from the cabinet and set the table.

“Lys, this is Janet, she lives next door.” Emma said, looking up as Alyssa walked farther into the room. 

“Hi, it’s so nice to meet you! I’m Alyssa.” Alyssa smiled and reached out to shake the woman’s hand. 

“Oh I am very aware honey. The walls are pretty thin here.” Janet said with a wink, causing both of the younger women to blush. “But I’m glad that Emma here has found such a nice girl to make her happy.” 

“Oh— Uh— Emma and I aren’t— Um… thank you.” Alyssa stammered out, the blush heating up her cheeks more than she ever thought it could.

“My bad,” Janet laughed. “I just thought— the way Emma talked about you, I— it was my bad, I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

“No it’s okay!” Alyssa said, sitting down at the table next to Janet, leaning in and whispering loudly enough so Emma could hear. “I would be more than okay if she would let me take her out for real.” 

“Who’s ready for dinner?” Emma said, pink still tingeing her cheeks. 

The three ate and laughed as Janet shared stories about New York back in its heyday. It was 10:30 by the time Janet was walking out the door with extra blankets and candles, assuring Emma she would be okay in the cold. Alyssa smiling close behind Emma as the door shut behind Janet. 

“So…” Emma said, turning around and taking a step closer to Alyssa. “You want to take me out on a date?” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Alyssa breathed, pulling Emma in by the arm. Emma happily obliged scooping Alyssa up in her arms and carried her towards the bedroom. She only stopped when Alyssa pulled back from Emma’s lips. “While I was going through your drawers to find stuff to wear I found something.” 

“I hoped you would,” a mischievous glimmer lit up Emma’s eyes. “If you want we can — but only if you’re comfortable.” 

“I am so comfortable with that.” Alyssa pulled Emma back in for another kiss before being thrown backwards onto the bed. “We just have to be quiet, I don’t want Janet to have to hear this.” 

“That’s entirely up to you, Greene.” Emma smirked, removing layers of clothing slowly. 

“You’re on Nolan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my loves! This one has been in the works for a while, so I'm lit to be able to get it out just as the weather is getting chilly!


End file.
